Titans Z: SuperZero
by BozarBoy
Summary: They are the Teen Titans, five heroes united to defend the people and property of Jump City. He is Zero, a directionless metahuman looking to put down roots. What happens when their paths collide? Time-travel, amongst other things. *And no, I'm not shipping my OC w/ Starfire. Calmate kemosabe.*
1. Chapter 1

**Titans Z: SuperZero**

**A/N: Howdy peoples! It is I, BozarBoy, your humble author here with something a bit different: a Teen Titans fanfic! Now, this idea has been knocking about my head for awhile, so I'm glad I finally put pen to paper to write it. I know it's kinda small, and not much happens, but it's only the first chapter. Patience dear reader. Unfortunately, I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter I

"THERE ARE STILL SIX MILES UNTIL WE REACH OUR DESTINATION." An oddly digitized voice stated. "WE SHOULD REACH JUMP CITY BY NIGHTFALL."

"Thank you Mobius." A young man answered as he adjusted the straps on his backpack. He was the only being walking the road that day, as most reasonable people would have driven instead*.

*That's not to say that Rex (for that was the young man's name) wasn't a reasonable lad, just that he sometimes preferred the scenic route over the pragmatic approach*

"SIR, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?" Mobius asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. "WHY EXACTLY DID YOU DECIDE TO WALK FROM SAN FRANCISCO?" The AI already knew what the young man's answer was going to be, but he was still clinging to the very small chance he was wrong.

Rex sighed as he thought, _We've been over this already Mobius, just let it go man._ "You see Mo, it's not about the destination, it's about the quest." Interrupting the inevitable sarcasm, he continued, "Besides, it's way too far to drive. I couldn't ask Buddy to do that."

"SO IT WAS TOO FAR TO LET MR. BAKER DRIVE US, YET NOT FAR ENOUGH FOR US TO WALK?" Mobius pointed out.

"Shut up Mobius." Rex answered after a brief awkward moment of silence.

-0-0-0-

The pair traveled in silence for the next two miles, until Rex came to an immediate stop, a smile inexplicably forming on his face. "Do you hear what I hear Mo?" Rex asked rhetorically, already sprinting towards the noise.

"_WELL, SEEING AS WE SHARE A NERVOUS SYSTEM AND A, OH YEAH, A _BODY_, YES."_ Mobius answered mentally*.

*Did I forget to mention that Mobius was an AI inhabiting Rex's technorganic brain?*

"I know kemosabe, just making sure you're paying attention." Rex smirked as he vaulted over a fallen tree. Quickly resuming his stride, Rex soon spotted the source of the sound in a nearby clearing, a young woman yelling into her cell phone. Rex slowed down and attempted to clean up, aware of how the girl might misinterpret his sudden appearance.

"_SIR, ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD BE DOING THIS__?" _Mobius asked the young man. "_WE DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS. YOUR DAMSEL-IN-DISTRESS COULD TURN OUT TO BE SERIOUS THREAT__."_

Rex grinned before answering, _Mobius, unless she's hiding an RPG in those short-shorts, I think we can handle it, no? _

"_OF COURSE SIR, WHATEVER WAS I THINKING__?"_ Mobius sulked, clearly irked by his partner's willful ignorance. _THEN AGAIN, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE WE GOT INTO THAT FIGHT WITH LIVEWIRE_. The AI thought as Rex introduced himself.

"Hola señorita, I just happened to be passing by when I noticed that you seemed to be having some car trouble." Rex said with the tip of an imaginary hat. "Anything I can do to help?" he added cheerfully.

The girl didn't answer or even acknowledge his presence; she merely hung up her phone and walked back to her car. Opening the driver's door, she reached inside and pulled out a small switchblade. She flicked it open and attacked our would-be heroes.

Confused, Rex sidestepped the first slash and ducked under the follow-up. "Um…Miss?" he asked whilst dodging her clumsy attacks. "Can I ask why you're attacking me?"

Winded, the wannabe knifenut relented and explained herself. "You…you've been following me!" she gasped out. "Ever since the gas station!"

Rex remained silent; he only stuck out his hand, causing the girl to flinch, as she had been expecting a retaliatory blow. Retracting the hand, he apologized. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, since I've been hitchhiking since San Francisco but it sounds like you could use a hand." He smiled and extended his hand again, albeit much more slowly than he had before. "I'm Rex."

-0-0-0-

Rex helped the girl over to her car, where she returned the knife and pulled out a thermos. "Green tea." She explained.

"So, what was that about a gas station following?" Rex asked the girl as she took a drink from her thermos. "Miss?"

"Rose." The girl said flatly before sitting on the ground by her car. She motioned for Rex to join her.

"Wait what?" Rex asked as he took a seat next to her. "What do flowers have to do with gas station stalkers?"

The girl giggled before answering, "My name is Rose. As for the flower-stalker connection, that's pretty obvious, right?"

Rex laughed. "Ok Rose, you got me there. Now, why did you think I was a stalker?"

"I filled up my car a few miles back." Rose explained before sighing. There were these guys there…and they just creeped me out." She shuddered before continuing, "I could have sworn I saw their cars behind me a few times on the interstate, then my car broke down, and you just happened to show up…"

"Ah." Rex said. "That's certainly disconcerting." _Hey Mobius, any other people nearby?_ He thought as his vision temporarily morphed into a HUD.

_NO SIR, NOTHING WE CAN DETECT WITH THE BASIC SWEEP__._ Mobius answered.

_Good. Keep me posted if anything catches your eye._ Rex thought.

_AYE SIR__._ Mobius replied with a mental salute.

"Hey Rex, you okay?" Rose asked while waving her hands in front of his face. 'You in there?"

Refocusing, Rex was about to answer when Mobius alerted him, _SIR, IT WOULD APPEAR WE HAVE COMPANY AFTER ALL__._

"Oh sierra." Rex murmured softly as five masked men emerged from the tree line. He put himself between them and Rose without a hint of hesitation.

-0-0-0-

The grey-eyed young man looked over the five unsubs until he settled on the leader and addressed him. "I'm guessing you guys aren't with AAA, right?" Rex asked emotionlessly as readied himself for the coming fight.

The largest unsub chuckled and snorted before answering. "Guess again smartass."

"You're those assholes from the Dino Co!" Rose yelled as she took her place next to Rex.

"Bingo." The leader remarked as he took a few steps forward. "Got it in two blondie."

"What? No flowers?" Rex quipped as Mobius finished his analysis of the assailants. _ONLY THREE ARE ARMED, TWO WITH BLUNT WEAPONS AND LIKELY ONE WITH A GUN__._

"Cute." The leader said before looking over his gang. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Get them." The leader hung back as his lackeys charged, the giant leading the pack.

Rex and Mobius thought in unison before acting, _REMOVE THE GIANT FROM PLAY__, stun one, __DISARM THE OTHERS__, and take down the leader_.

Snatching the thermos from Rose's hands, Rex uncapped it and hurled the scalding contents into the giant's face. He screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but very much alive.

Arcing his arm back, Rex then pitched the empty thermos at another unsubs head. It connected with a dissonant thunk and the man crumpled to the ground, moaning, groaning, and clutching his bloody forehead.

The two remaining unsubs froze in place and looked at each other, neither expecting the young man's savage efficiency. When Rex turned to face them, a wicked grin plastered on his face, they dropped their weapons and ran.

The leader spat in disgust as his minions ran. Cracking his neck, he reached for the handgun at his side. _Didn't think I'd need this damn thing. The job description was simple: bag and tag a girl, then deliver her to the specified drop-off._ He thought as he checked the chamber and clip. _Didn't say anything about any goddamn Batfreak wannabe._ "No rest for the wicked, huh?" he muttered as he took aim and fired.

-0-0-0-

Rex and Mobius smirked as the two unsubs fled. _Four down…__ONE TO GO__._ They thought as they focused on the unsub leader. Mobius noticed the gun first.

_REX! HE HAS THE…!_

**A/N: And so ends the beginning pt. 1! Expect pt. 2 in the next week or so. I swear to Primus I hate cliffhangers. If you loathed it, loved it, leave a review! Until next time, good night and good luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titans Z: SuperZero**

**A/N: And so comes beginning bit part dos! Again, not much occurs, but it's set-up stuff still. Sorry if you find it boring. As always, I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter II

Rose Wilson drove in silence, still in shock from the earlier events. _I can't believe he…I can't believe he's…such a badass!_ She looked at the pale young man sleeping in the seat next to her.

As they passed a sign saying "3 miles to Jump City", Rose remembered how Rex had earned his badassdom in her eyes.

-0-0-0-

Earlier that day:

_As Rex sprang into action, Rose ducked behind her car to stay out of his way. Realizing something, she reached into her car and grabbed her knife._

_Rex took two down so fast, it made the other two run away like wusses! It looked like it was going to be a one-on-one between Rex and stalker asshole when he (stalker a-hole, duh) pulled a gun. Rex didn't even see it coming. Three shots rang out, three bullets hit home, and three people were reduced to two._

_Rose fell to her knees, stunned. Sure, she had just met the kid, but come on! He had jumped in to protect her without a second thought. Bitter tears formed and fell as she thought, _My fault…all my fault…

_Meanwhile, the leader unsub was cursing under his breath. "Stupid kid _should have _stayed out of it." He muttered as he approached his newly unguarded target. He stopped next to Rex's body and kicked it. "Hope she was worth it, dumbass."_

_Rex laughed before smashing his elbow into leader unsub's foot. Rex's eyes snapped open as he rolled to his feet. Favoring his uninjured foot, the unsub struggled to line up a shot, firing blindly a few times to buy himself some breathing room. It worked, as Rex was soon scrambling for cover._

_Dashing back to the car, Rex grabbed Rose and shoved her inside. He assured her he wasn't a spectre, phantasm, poltergeist, poultrygeist, or zombie ninja (that last one took some extra effort). He grabbed her knife, slammed the door, and turned to face the unsub (who was STILL trying to get his bearings back). _Mobius, we only broke his tarsals and metatarsals, right? _Rex asked the AI, unsure of his strength at the time._

OF COURSE SIR. _Mobius answered curtly, hoping to keep his partner on track._

Just checking. Trajectory calculated? _Rex asked, eager to end the encounter._

READY, WILLING, AND ABLE. JUST NEED YOUR GO-AHEAD. _The AI answered affirmatively._

_Nodding his head, Rex breathed deeply before throwing the knife with a surprising amount of force. The blade whistled through the air, arcing along a predetermined path before embedding itself in the unsub's right shoulder. He gave a sickening cry before collapsing to the ground. Rex smirked before passing out himself._

-0-0-0-

Now:

Rose grimaced as she recalled the aftermath, the state troopers and medics asking her a bunch of questions she couldn't answer. She shrugged, at least nobody died, right? Seriously injured/maimed and hospitalized? Sure, but not dead! And that's what mattered.

…Shut up.

-0-0-0-

Jump City: a home for heroes and horrors, men and monsters, beds and breakfasts'. As our intrepid heroes approached the city, a barely visible speck rocketed towards the east, followed by a separate glowing speck. Rex whistled, impressed by the specks' flight speed.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Rose asked, tearing her eyes from the road just long enough to flash Rex a concerned look. "You've been quiet since…"

"Since I almost died?" Rex supplied, barely suppressing a cocky grin. "Sheesh, a guy gets one near-death experience and he's not supposed to nap anymore?"

Rose winced. "Yes, since then. And no, ESPECIALLY after something like that!" Rose practically screamed, before calming down. She continued, "Anyway, I'm afraid this is far north as I can take you."

"That's fine. I was planning on staying in Jump for a while to be honest." Rex admitted sheepishly. Crumbling under the look Rose gave him, he asked, "Did I forget to mention that?"

Rose sighed. "Yes, you forgot. So where am I dropping you off?"

"Ok, so here's the thing…" Rex started.

-0-0-0-

An hour (and many, MANY terrible directions) later, Rex stepped out of the Ford P.O.S. and said bye to his new friend.

Rex turned and had just begun walking away when, on an impulse, Rose called him back. "Hey, this might seem weird, but…" She said as she scribbled out a note. "…here. If you ever want to hang out or whatever." Rose handed him the note, blushed, and floored it. The tires squealed before finding purchase and she sped off.

Confused, Rex looked at the note. It was a phone number. Rex's eyes went wide. _Is this what I think it is?_ He thought as he memorized the number.

_IT WOULD APPEAR MS. ROSE "LIKES" YOU SIR._ Mobius confirmed. _SIR?_

…

Mobius sighed. _WELCOME TO JUMP CITY SIR._ The AI thought as he temporarily took control of their body and picked its jaw up off the floor.

**A/N: I guess this could be called the end to part I. As such, it's short. I will try to update frequently, but make no promises. Just know that I aint abandoning this tale 'til it's done. Anyways, if you can review, I can correct mistakes, gain insight, etc etc ad infinitum. Good night and good luck.**


End file.
